Love, an Egyptian
by lilyflower666
Summary: How lucky do you have to be to win backstage, V.I.P passes to see your favorite band, plus spend the night in their presence? Let's face it, very! How unlucky do you have to be to hear that they don't want to spend the night with another bunch of groupies? And looking down at your T-shirt you know that that's exactly what you're going to appear to be. More summary inside.


_**How lucky do you have to be to win backstage, V.I.P passes to see your favorite band, plus spend the night in their presence? Let's face it, very! How unlucky do you have to be to hear that they don't want to spend the night with another bunch of groupies? And looking down at your T-shirt you know that that's exactly what you're going to appear to be. Not that difficult. So how did he end up in the Rock star's bed at the end of the night?**_

* * *

**Alright, everyone ready? Remember sing nice. One, two, three...[everyone pulls out megaphones] HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ARASHI WOLF PRINCESS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! [author climbs back into chair] Good job everyone. I do not own Yugioh or Creepshow by Kerli, enjoy!**

Love, an Egyptian

"Lucky caller number five, what's the answer?" the radio show host asked as he picked at some dirt beneath his fingernail.

"The sands of my past." Was the giddy response.

"And you are…correct! Congratulations you just won yourself backstage V.I.P tickets, plus the opportunity to spend the entire night with the Ancient Egyptians!" It would appear that the host just paused but he was really checking the paper in front of him to see if it was the right answer. He really hated doing these things.

"Oh Ra! I can't believe it! They're my favorite band!" the excited listener said over the phone, loudly, very loudly, like they were screaming it.

"They are an amazing band. If you'll just stay on the line I'll tell you when and where you can pick up those tickets. As for the rest of you, listen to this new song called Rude by Magic." The host flicked the song on and himself off air.

"Alright, you need to pick up your tickets by tomorrow or I'm going to give them away again. You can pick them up at the WYZ-203.9 station any time between now and tomorrow at 11:59 pm. Good luck to ya!" the host said lazily before hanging up.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

He looked up to see his replacement tapping on the window. That was weird; he had another five on his shift, why was he bothering him now? He gave him a 'what' look. 'Winner' he mouthed pointing to the left. He looked over to see the oddest excited teen he had ever seen before. He had hair that was three colors, amethyst tips, black hair, and blonde bangs. He had beautiful moon pale skin, soft looking pink petal lips, and the biggest amethyst eyes that the host had ever seen. He was straight and he was turned on by the beauty in front of him, smiling like a maniac. He reached into his drawer, pulled out the four tickets, and got up to give the tickets to the teen himself.

"Here." He said opening the door.

"Thanks." He said in a giddy voice that was much too high pitched for any guy to be using. He grabbed the tickets, and ran off.

"Pretty teen." He said as soon as he was gone.

"Yeah, bet he's a bed warmer." The other man said.

"But for which side?" the host asked.

"I don't think it matters, those rock stars are going to eat him up." The other man said as he walked into the room to turn another song on, since the station had been silent for 30 seconds now.

[Time skip]

"I GOT THEM! GUYS! I GOT THEM! I GOT THE V.I.P, BACKSTAGE, GET TO SPEND ONE NIGHT WITH THE BAND, TICKETS! I WON THEM!" Yugi yelled as he ran across campus towards his three best friends.

There was Jou his blonde friend with honey brown eyes, and the appetite of three men, but the metabolism of a 16 year old. He was 20 and majoring in culinary arts. Ryou, who had white hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, and was often teased by being called Snow White. He just brushed it off, and threw if back in their faces by trying out for the part of Snow White last semester in the College production of it. He was 19, and was majoring in acting and went to the school next door to them. And last there was Malik who was a sandy blonde and had violet eyes. His major changed from semester to semester, he was 20. Yugi was 19 as well, and majoring in Journalism.

"Oh, my Kami, you didn't!?" Ryou exclaimed in joy.

"See! One for each of us, just like promised!" Yugi said handing them their passes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed while holding their tickets.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever!" Malik shouted stamping his feet like some giddy girl.

"My friends, this weekend, we're going to be meeting legends, and spending the night with them." Jou said slinging his arms around them.

"Let's make a promise that it will be the highlight of our College life…so far." Yugi said putting up his ticket like a toast.

"To so far!" Malik said joining in.

"SO FAR!" they all yelled.

They received a lot of strange looks, but remained oblivious to them. They were in their own little world. They're friendship having been formed back in elementary, and remaining strong ever since.

They had been trying to see the Ancient Egyptians for four years, since their sophomore year of high school. There were four members in the band, and they could be long lost twins of three of them. There was Atem Kodai, the lead guitarist he could be Yugi's twin. He had tricolored hair, only where Yugi's was amethyst his was tipped in crimson, and he had more blonde bangs going up into his hair. He had bronze skin that looked like it had been kissed by the sun, lips the color of red velvet, and eyes that were crimson in color too. There had been a rumor going around that they were contacts, until it became apparent, that they were indeed his real eye color. It just made him all the more appealing. Then there was Akeifa Dorobo, lead singer, he had silver white hair that was wilder than Ryou's, russet brown eyes, bronze skin, and rosy red lips. He had a scar like a double T under his right eye. He'd been asked about it in many interviews, but he'd always gone strangely silent, sometimes even leaving the room, so people just stopped asking. Seth Kishi, keyboard player, he looked strikingly similar to their acquaintance Seto Kaiba, but had denied all relations to the Rock star and vice versa. He had brown short cut hair, blue icy eyes, pale skin and pale sandy colored lips. And lastly you had Marik Crayzee, drummer, he had wild sandy blonde hair that was just a couple of shades darker than Malik's, bronze skin, deep dark violet eyes with a crazy gleam in them, and pale pink lips. They were their idols; they proved that you could get out of the small life of a small town and become something.

"Oh shoot, I've got class in five. I'll see you guys this weekend!" Yugi said running off after checking his watch.

"Bye Yugi!" they shouted back before heading off to their own classes as well. This weekend was going to be awesome; he just had this great feeling about it, and nothing was going to bring it down, nothing.

[Time skip]

"That concert was awesome!" Ryou shrieked.

"Yeah, when Atem did that back flip off the speaker while still playing his guitar, so cool!" Yugi gushed.

"No, when Seth was practically making out with his mic as he sang that solo, that was so hot." Jou said breathing heavily.

"No, it was cool when Marik broke his sticks and had to pull out new ones from his ass." Malik argued with Yugi.

"Nuh uh, it was hot when Akeifa dropped to his knees on the stage and threw his head back screaming into the mic like he had hit a euphoria of pleasure." Ryou argued with Jou. They started to argue back and forth until Yugi heard loud voices coming in their direction.

"Wait, shhh! I think they're coming." Yugi said covering Jou's and Ryou's mouths with his hands. They scrambled to sit down, and wait patiently for the door to open to the rest of their night.

"I just don't get why we have to do this shit." A voice said. It wasn't deep but it wasn't _not_ deep either, it was hard to explain.

"Because it looks good for the image to spend the night with our adoring fans." A different deeper voice said mockingly.

"Shut up, Marik." The voice said back.

"Oh come on, Akeifa, you know you love our manager's bullshit." Marik said back.

"So what are the groupies named this time?" another deep voice asked.

"Uh, let's see, Yugi, Jou, Malik, and Ryou. A bunch of guys." A bored voice responded.

"Come on let's just get this night over with." Akeifa said.

Yugi looked down at his shirt to see the band plastered there. He looked at his friends to see similar shirts on them as well. He sighed, a disappointed look coming to settle across his face. His idols were cold hearted jerks.

"I don't think we should inconvenience them." Yugi said a hard edge coming into his voice as he stood up and pulled off his shirt.

"Yeah, it's not like we can't have our own night on the town." Ryou said getting up and doing the same. Jou and Malik ripped theirs down the middle and threw them on the ground.

"Let's get out of this cheap place." Jou growled out as Malik strode over to the door and swung it open. The Rock stars jumped back, as it almost hit them in its abrupt opening.

"Don't let us inconvenience you, spend you're night however you want." he hissed at them.

"Assholes." Ryou muttered as he walked pat them.

"Come on Yug' let's just go to the Salt Shaker." Jou suggested motioning to him.

"One sec, to think we actually wasted four years of our lives looking up to you, but you're nothing but a bunch of pussy bitches." Yugi spat at them before following Jou who put his arm around his waist. They turned the corner and out of sight of the band.

"Huh, looks like our plan back fired." Seth said.

"We really need to start getting pictures to go with these names." Atem said looking at the names over Seth's shoulder.

"Ya know. We could easily get into the Salt Shaker. It's only for the elite famous, which makes me think whom among them that accounts to. Not to mention it's a gay bar." Akeifa said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, we're not about to let so many pretty faces get away from us, are we?" Marik chimed in leaning against Akeifa.

"Come on, let's go find Charlie." Atem said leading them away.

[Time skip]

"Alright, Yugi Mutou, with three guests." The bouncer at the door said reading off what he had wrote down.

"Correct." Yugi said nodding.

"Head on in, and you guys know the rules, he leaves, you all leave." the bouncer said lifting the rope.

"Of course Jimmy, see ya later." Ryou said patting his arm.

"I get off in ten." He shouted after hem.

"Make sure I'm the first one you find then." Ryou said back flirtatiously. Jimmy nodded in response.

"Why don't you just date the guy Ryou, instead of just sleeping with him?" Malik asked.

"Because neither one of us wants to be tied down. Besides, we consider ourselves F.W.B's." Ryou responded as they entered the dark barely lit bar.

"Whatever, I still think you guys should just date." Malik said shrugging as he headed over to the bar where Yugi and Jou already were.

"Well, then I'll just call her and ask if she approves of your location." Jou was saying to Kaiba.

"Gimme that!" Kaiba said making a grab for his phone.

"What's wrong, Seto doesn't Anzu _know_ you're here?" Yugi goaded.

"I concede, I'll give you your money Monday. I'm so breaking up with that whiny, needy, bitch." Seto groaned before chugging his beer.

"I'm gonna go dance!" Yugi said laughing and heading to the dance floor. He failed to see a figure detach itself from a nearby table and follow him out onto the dance floor. Once Yugi was out there, he started to sway his hips sexily from side to side, putting his hands up in the air as he let the erotic music take control of his body. The brave soul that had followed him out there, placed their hands on his swaying hips, and pulled him back against a firm chest, before leading them both away from the overly heated press of bodies all around them. Yugi stupidly let them, thinking that anyone's chest that was so hard, had to be sexy as well in more places than just what the eye could see. He allowed himself to be guided into a dark corner away from everyone else.

Finally Yugi couldn't take the suspense and turned around to come face to face with his old school bully Ushio Zankokuna. Yugi pressed himself against the wall swallowing hard, he was trapped and he knew it. Ushio smirked down at him, and moved closer.

"You know, Yugi, you've turned into quite the little looker." Ushio sneered letting his hand trail down to his ass and squeezing it. Yugi shoved him away, and tried to dodge under his arm, and get away, but Ushio grabbed him and shoved him back into the corner.

"I'm not done playing with you yet." Ushio growled at him. Yugi gulped trying to wet his dry mouth and throat, but he was having as much luck as a fish breathing oxygen. He glanced down and saw that Ushio's legs were spread apart. He slid slowly to the ground with a grin forming on his face.

"Giving up?" Ushio asked looking down at him.

"Nope! I just saw a way out and am so taking it." Yugi said proceeding to slip through his legs and out of arms reach.

"Hey get back here!" Ushio yelled at him, his feet sounding like a giants as he pounded after him. Since Yugi was busy glancing over his shoulder he failed to notice the man in front of him that he was about to crash into. He stumbled back, but the person easily slipped and arm around his waist holding firmly against his chest.

"There you are. I've been looking for you, baby." The deep voice of the man said. Yugi's head snapped up to connect with crimson eyes.

"Great, then you wouldn't mind lending a hand would you?" Yugi asked as he reached up and pulled him down into a lip searing kiss. He knew it was bold, but Atem was even bolder than he as he slid his tongue into his open mouth. He heard Ushio stumble behind him, and then grumble as he walked away. Yugi pulled away breathing heavily.

"Thanks." Yugi said before walking off.

"Uh, no problem." Atem said stunned as he licked his lips. Damn, he tasted good. He followed him back to the bar where he saw that his fellow band members had cornered their preferred prey, err, chosen night partners. Well Akeifa and Marik had, but it seemed Kaiba was standing in Seth's way of getting to Jou. They were nearly chest to chest, all they needed was one little bump for it to turn into a bar brawl.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Yugi asked Jou as he came to stand beside him.

"They're fighting over me. I've never had two guys fight over me before. Of course I'm enjoying it!" Jou said excitedly.

"Let's get out of here." Yugi suggested.

"What about Ryou and Malik?" Jou said pointing to them.

"I think they're in good hands." Yugi said smirking at his friend's blushing faces. Atem had gotten between the two brunettes and was trying to talk them down from starting a fight.

"Come on, while they're distracted." Yugi said grabbing his hand and pulling him from the bar. At the door Yugi glanced over his shoulder to Atem looking around for him, smirking he left with Jou. Atem caught a flash of tricolored hair pulling a blonde out of the back door. It seemed this prey wasn't going to be so easy, it was highly elusive.

"Come on guys, grab those two and let's go. Their friends just ditched them." Atem said making his way to the back door that he had seen Yugi disappear out of. His friends started to drag Malik and Ryou along by their hands.

"Oh, tch, we're used to it." Ryou said.

"Yeah, they ditch us all the time. Besides we know where they're _probably_ going next." Malik said taking lead and pulling Marik along instead.

[Time skip]

"Really? A karaoke bar?" Marik asked in disappointment. Malik and Ryou shared a sly look before heading in hand in hand.

"Malik, thank Kami you're here! I need a better dancing partner." Yugi said reaching down and grabbing his hand and dragging him up onto the stage.

"What, you don't like Jou's dancing?" Malik asked kissing his neck.

"He can't grind like you can." Yugi said rubbing up against him.

"I've been getting better!" Jou complained.

"Still not good enough for me though." Yugi said though slanted eyes that were slowly filling with pleasure from Malik's attention to his neck.

"Where'd you guys leave the Rock jerks?" Jou asked.

"By the door, they're still trying to figure out how this is a karaoke bar." Ryou said pointing to them.

"Well, technically they have karaoke in the corner." Malik said.

"Oh good Mr. Innocence you're here, we need you on pole four." The manager said walking up behind them.

"I'm not working tonight Dilan!" Yugi shouted after him.

"Come on, I'm desperate!" Dilan begged.

"No! And there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind." Yugi said pushing Malik away so he could face his boss arms crossed across his chest.

"I'll pay you $100.00 to work that pole." Atem said from behind him. Yugi slowly lowered his arms to face him with a stunned look on his face. He opened his mouth to say deal, but Malik beat him to it.

"Uh uh, he doesn't accept anything under $200.00." Malik interjected.

"Actually for private shows it's $300.00 at amateur level, but Innocence is far from an amateur. So it's $500.00." Dilan bargained. Yugi scratched his head, since when did they charge for private shows? And he didn't think Atem was asking for a private show, he was just asking him to work pole four.

"Uh, Dilan?" Yugi asked trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Innocence?" Dilan asked.

"I don't do private shows and you know that." Yugi scolded lightly.

"But they're Rock stars!" Dilan said motioning to them.

"Which is why we'll just accept their $200.00 and be done with it." Yugi said hopping off the stage and moving towards the back area of the club.

"I was only offering $100.00!" Atem shouted after him making Yugi freeze with his hand on the door handle.

"Oh, then I'll just continue to dance with Malik then." Yugi said shrugging.

"Fine, $200.00." Atem conceded quickly.

"Knew you'd see it my way." Yugi said winking and disappearing into the room.

They waited outside stage four for five minutes before he came out making the Rock stars jaws drop. Yugi was wearing fingerless back gloves, black slacks with hidden Velcro on the sides, a black vest that was too small for him, a top hat and had a cane in his hands. He grinned before tapping the stage twice with his cane, and some music started.

_I'm from a land called Secret Estonia  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Ice cream mountains and chocolate skies  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
_

Yugi had kicked his hat towards Atem and just leaned on his cane patiently as he put one and then two two hundred dollar bills in the hat. Yugi left it where it was as he started his routine.

_Welcome to the creepshow  
Welcome to the creepshow  
Welcome to the...  
Welcome to the...  
Welcome to the...  
Creepshow_

Atem's eyes widened as he slid across the floor like water and into his lap. He didn't stay there for long though, as two people hooked him from behind and pulled him back up on the stage. He heard the manager mutter something about 'it just had to be this one' behind him._  
_

_I'm from a land called secret Estonia  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Cinnamon houses and licorice flies  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
Nobody knows where it's at  
_

Yugi was twisting around the pole and discarding his clothes in ways that Atem had never even imagined. As such he was starting to drool as he imagined other ways to get Yugi to lean back like that. He had the urge to get up on the stage and screw him then and there.

_Welcome to the creepshow  
Welcome to the creepshow  
Welcome to the...  
Welcome to the...  
Welcome to the...  
Creepshow_

_Pådral maja metsa sees_  
_V¤iksest aknast v¤lja vaatab_  
_J¤nes jookseb kåigest v¤est_  
_L¤vel seisma j¤¤b_  
_Kopp-kopp lahti tee_  
_Metsas kuri jahimees_  
_J¤nes tuppa tule sa_  
_Anna k¤ppa ka_

With every word he was humping the air, thrusting his hips forwards in erotic motions. This had to be the best show Atem had ever seen, or would ever see again, if he didn't keep this little minx close to him.

_Welcome to the creepshow  
Welcome to the creepshow  
Welcome to the...  
Welcome to the...  
Welcome to the...  
Creepshow_

_Welcome to the creepshow_  
_Welcome to the creepshow_  
_Welcome to the..._  
_Welcome to the..._  
_Welcome to the..._  
_Creepshow_

Ra, how he wanted the other man. He was going to get him too, there wasn't a single thing he could lose in the game of seduction. And this was going to be his best accomplishment to date.

_Welcome to the creepshow_

"Alright, that's enough. We better get you out of here before you rob them all of their money." Dilan muttered reaching for the hat. Atem glanced down to see that it was not only full but overflowing with money. He gasped and looked around to see a rather large crowd dispersing from stage four.

"Aww, come on boss! They like it when I dance." Yugi said slinking up to him in nothing but a thong and grabbing his hat full of cash out of Dilan's hands.

"Yeah, I know. Now get out of here before I throw you out in what you're wearing." Dilan said holding his hand out for a few bucks. Yugi rolled his eyes and handed over a couple of twenty's. Then he gathered up the rest off the stage and retreated to the back of the club. He came back out in what he was wearing before, dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"Alright, so where are we headed to next?" Malik asked as Yugi pocketed his money.

"I don't care, as long as it has food." Yugi said shaking his head.

"IHOP!" Ryou shouted making Akeifa and Marik jump.

"No!" Jou countered.

"But they make the best pancakes!" Ryou argued.

"You mean _I_ make the best pancakes." Jou grumbled.

"You…they…it all comes from the same recipe doesn't it?" Ryou asked slyly.

"I'm not cooking for you!" Jou shot down.

"Oh come on Jou, please?" Ryou asked.

"No, and that's final!" Jou said stamping his foot.

[Time skip]

"You just can't say no to them can you?" Paul asked.

"Shut up." Jou growled as he flipped another pancake.

"Though I imagine it is hard when they spring those puppy dog eyes of theirs on you." Paul continued to say.

"I said shut up!" Jou said flicking some pancake batter into his face.

"I know you did not just flick pancake batter into my face." Paul said pausing in whisking some eggs.

"Oh, yes, I think I did." Jou said back nodding.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Paul said upending the entire bowl of whisked eggs over Jou's head. He stopped flipping the pancake to grab a handful of batter and throw it back at Paul. So started an all out food fight in the kitchen that somehow ended up stumbling out into the dining area.

"And so ends job four, or is this five, for Jou." Malik commented sighing as they watched the red faced angry manager march up to the two and get hit with eggs from one side and pancake batter from the other.

"He could come cook for us." Seth said scratching his head.

"World knows we need better food." Akeifa agreed.

"Our cook has us on a _green_ diet." Atem said gagging. Yugi and Ryou were helpless with laughter as they fell out of their chairs from this information.

"Can I use that in my next celeb article?" Yugi asked sitting up while still laughing.

"No!" Atem said, err, shouted.

"Aww, come on, it'll be fun!" Yugi said bouncing on his heels slightly.

"Out! Out! All of you out!" the manager was suddenly in their faces kicking them out. Yugi laughed grabbing Atem's hand and dragging him out.

"But we are sorry about you losing that job. The pancakes will never taste the same as they did before." Malik said dramatically fainting back into Marik's chest.

"Come on, we know other food places that are open 24/7." Ryou said hopping onto a fountain and leading the group in another direction.

"Weren't we supposed to be giving them a night out on town?" Marik asked sliding up to Atem.

"Yes, but they seem to know the town much better than us." Atem said shrugging losing his grip on Yugi's hand as the teen shot off in the direction of an ice skating rink.

"Guys! Look it's that ice skating rink we were kicked out of last month!" Yugi said pointing.

"How the heck did we end up way over here? Ryou, where are you leading us?" Jou asked turning to the albino.

"Pepper's! And it was eight years and a month ago, Yugi!" Ryou shouted with joy.

"Do we have to?" Yugi asked with a sigh.

"Yes!" Ryou said grinning.

"Fine, but only if we get to break into there later." Yugi said pointing to the ice skating rink.

"Break into?" Akeifa asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we haven't done it before." Malik said grinning.

"And with Ryou's Uncle owning it, we totally know where a key is so the alarm won't go off." Jou added grinning.

"What kind of high school students are you?" Seth asked.

"We're not." Jou said grumpily.

"Huh?" Atem asked.

"We're in College you nimrod." Yugi said running up by Ryou and taking his hand.

"How old are you?" Marik asked.

"20." Malik said.

"19." Ryou said.

"19." Yugi said.

"20." Jou said.

"Really?" they asked together surprise written all over their faces.

"How old did you think we were?" Malik asked.

"17, 16, around that age group." Seth said.

"Well, we're not." Ryou pouted.

"Yeah, we're men!" Yugi added.

Seth, Atem, Marik, and Akeifa burst out laughing. It was amusing to see someone so cute act all big and tough. As such they managed to invoke the cutest pout from him, before he crossed his arms and turned away. The four of them made a little huddle, before coming to a reluctant decision.

"Come on stupid Rock stars, before Pepper's closes." Jou grumbled marching away.

"I thought it was open 24/7?" Marik asked.

"Well, it's open 20/7. Apparently the owner needs sleep. Something that's totally overrated when you have hungry customers for your divine food." Jou said a little drool coming out of his mouth.

"Maybe you should try to get a job there?" Ryou suggested.

"Oh, that's great idea! And Penny is already a good friend of ours, so I'm sure she'll go for it too." Jou said excitedly.

"There it is!" Malik shouted excitedly.

"Come on!" Yugi joined in looping an arm with him. He grabbed Jou's sleeve and the four took off towards Pepper's skipping which was just a little diner car restaurant wedged between two really tall buildings. You would never know it was there if you weren't looking for it, or didn't already know about it from someone else.

"Looks kind of dingy to me." Marik said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, let's just get inside before someone sees us going to a low class restaurant like this." Atem muttered.

"Bet the foods disgusting too." Akeifa grumbled dragging Seth towards it since he was trying to sneak off.

[Time skip]

"Wow, he eats more than you do, Jou." Yugi whispered as they watched Akeifa eat another full sized plate of Penny's food.

"Yeah, and we thought Jou ate a lot." Ryou laughed back.

"More, more food." Akeifa demanded lowering his empty plate.

"There isn't anymore." Penny growled.

"So send out for more!" he said happily.

"OUT! Get out of my restaurant! And you four, don't ever bring this bottomless pit back!" Penny yelled getting out her fly swatter and swatting at all of them.

"I'm still suggesting this place to everyone I know!" Akeifa shouted on his way out the door.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Yugi, Ryou, Jou, and Malik said with a salute before running out before _they_ were hit with the fly swatter as well.

"Come on, we still have a thousand and one places to show you before sunrise." Yugi said grabbing Atem's arm as they all ran past the Rock stars. Ryou, Jou and Malik grabbed their preferences too.

"A thousand and one? Do you really think we can cover all of Domino's hot spots in one night?" Atem asked.

"Hot spots?" Yugi asked screeching to a sudden halt.

"We're not taking you to the hot spots." Malik said shaking his head.

"Yeah, we're taking you to the low spots, that's where all the fun happens!" Ryou shouted jumping onto Yugi's back.

"Come on!" Malik shouted hopping onto Jou's back.

"And they're off once again." Akeifa said running after them.

"Where do they get all this energy?" Atem asked.

"Well, we did just eat." Seth supplied.

"Yeah, but they had a ton of energy before that too." Atem pointed out.

"They are younger than us." Marik said.

"Yeah, by two to three years. It's not that much of an age difference. Besides they're in College, all this energy should be wasted on studies." Seth put in.

"You guys comin' or what!?" Akeifa shouted back to them.

"Come on, we still need to see this thousand and one places they want to show us." Marik said shaking his head before they all ran off after them.

[Time skip]

"Are you sure we're allowed in here?" Atem asked in a whisper.

"Only if we're quiet." Yugi whispered back placing a finger on his lips.

"I don't know, this feels very-" Akeifa started.

"Get down!" Malik warned them and they all ducked down behind random things. A light shined through the hallway seconds later.

"Who's in here?" an old and crippled security guard asked. Yugi placed a finger on his lips and winked at Atem. The guard grumbled something about rats tripping alarms and walked off.

"There's alarms in here?" Akeifa asked in a hushed horrified whisper.

"Yeah, all over the floor." Ryou whispered back with a slight laugh.

"Come on, this way." Jou said motioning them down a different way.

"They're trying to get us arrested." Akeifa said angrily.

"Wouldn't be the first time we've been in the clink." Malik said.

"Besides, with all that money, you guys can surely get us out to wreak havoc on the town in no time." Yugi said pushing Atem up against a wall and talking with his lips just barely brushing the older man's. When Atem went to connect those lips though, he pulled away and walked off.

"Ra, he's such a tease." Atem muttered as he watched him wrap an arm around Malik's waist. Malik threw an arm around his shoulders, and Yugi whispered something in his ear making him muffle his laughter in his hand.

"Do you think they ever hook up with one another?" Marik asked.

"Naw, they're just really close." Atem said back uneasily.

"Actually we do. Whenever there's a girl around that's hitting on one of us and clearly we're not interested we start making out with whoever is closest. Gets the girls to walk away really quick. Or if it's been too long since we've had a hook up, Malik and Yugi will hook up for a night, Ryou hooks up with the bouncer Jimmy at the Salt Shaker, and I'll hook up with Carl from class." Jou explained throwing his arms over their shoulders.

"They hook up?" Marik asked pointing at their backs turning the corner.

"All the time." Jou responded slipping past them and ducking down the hallway.

"Welcome gentlemen, to a thousand and one places." Yugi said sitting on top of a display.

"It's a display of the entire town." Akeifa said looking at it.

"Yeah, and there are a thousand and one buildings in it." Ryou giggled.

"We counted them." Malik explained.

"Who's down there!?" a loud voice asked as a light got closer.

"Time to go!" Yugi said hopping off and opening a window nearby. He jumped out of it and ran off.

"Sure hope you're skinny and fast or else we'll see you next time you're in town, promise." Malik said with a wink before he slipped out.

"It's been fun, truly." Jou said slipping out.

"Meet us at the ice rink if you do manage to escape. We'll be outside…probably." Ryou said before he was gone too.

"Hey! How did you boys get in here?" an old voice asked from behind him. They turned to see some poor old man behind them.

"Bye!"

"Adios!"

"Sayonara!"

"Au revoir!" And just like that the four Rock stars were gone.

"Which way was the ice rink again?" Marik asked as they ran away.

"I don't know, but I haven't done anything that exhilarating since before we were famous." Bakura said back.

"It was an adrenaline rush, wasn't it?" Akeifa asked.

"Ready?" Yugi asked from their left scaring the living daylights out of them.

"Come on, you didn't think we'd all ditch you, right?" Yugi asked grinning before turning around and walking off. They followed him all the way to the ice rink where the rest of them stood waiting outside.

"Come on, the clean ice awaits us." Ryou said grinning before using a small key to open the door. He quickly punched in a few numbers to a lock on the inside and led them in.

"I'm surprised he didn't change the code after the last time we broke in." Jou said frowning.

"Oh no, he did." Ryou said.

"You brought someone here for private date time didn't you, and figured out the code then?" Yugi asked.

"Didn't get caught that time by Uncle Kura either." Ryou said hopping over the counter and taking some skates out of the cubby holes.

"What are ya sizes?" Ryou asked turning to the Rock stars.

"Well, if you must know, eight inches long." Akeifa said leaning over the counter.

"I mean your shoe sizes!" he said indignantly turning a bright shade of red. Yugi hopped onto the counter and leaned over to whisper into Ryou's ear.

"If we get our way tonight, you're going to have more than just a sore back, you're going to be walking with a limp too." Yugi whispered low in his ear so Akeifa wouldn't hear.

"Yugi!" Ryou squeaked taking a swing at him but missed due to him jumping off and out of the way of the swing. Yugi laughed as he went over to one of the benches and put on his skates. As he turned to grab his left skate he found it missing.

"Can I help?" Atem asked from his left. Yugi looked up to see him holding his skate. He shrugged and held out his foot. Atem smirked and put the skate on. Once it was on, he grasped Yugi's hand, and pulled him to his feet, their lips _accidentally_ connecting.

He wrapped his arms firmly around Yugi's waist, as he stuck his tongue down his throat again. Yugi battled the muscle with his own tongue, until they were in Atem's mouth. He wasn't the type to just lay there and take it, he liked to participate too. Yes, he preferred bottom, but he liked to take top sometimes too. After all, Malik showed him top could be fun too. Yugi hooked a leg around Atem's waist, leaning into him even more. Atem pulled away breathing heavily, and felt proud that Yugi was breathing just as heavily as him.

"You've got some good skills." Atem complimented.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Yugi whispered back freeing himself and going out on the ice.

Ryou was doing tricks in the middle, Jou was trying to stay balanced and close to the edge, and Malik was trying to lure Jou away from the edge. Yugi skated fluidly out to the middle and whispered something into Ryou's ear who nodded eagerly. He took Yugi's hand and they skated for a few seconds, before Yugi lifted Ryou up into the air above his head.

"Okay, we need to break them up and out of their little pairs." Akeifa said watching as Yugi helped Ryou fly through the air, before he landed gracefully on one skate going backwards.

"How?" Seth asked.

"I was actually hoping one of you had an idea." Akeifa said grinning as they watched them form a small group by the edge for Jou's sake.

"Okay, it's going on one, we need to make a decision now. I'm game enough to go back to a hotel with Atem, because I want to know what else he can do with that talented tongue of his. Ryou?" Yugi said glancing up at the Rock star.

"I'm good with Akeifa, I mean he seems insane enough out of bed, he'll definitely be crazy in it." Ryou said nodding.

"The world knows I'll never get Seto, and Seth is a spitting image of him, so I could do with a substitute." Jou said shrugging.

"No." Malik said shaking his head.

"What?" the other three screeched.

"He's a top guy only, I can tell just by the way he talks, walks, and acts. I can't do only bottom, you know that, Yugi." Malik said folding his arms across his chest.

"Can't you make an acceptation just this once?" Jou begged.

"No." Malik said stubbornly. The other growled before sending death glares over at Marik.

"Sounds like a plan." They all said standing up out of their own huddle and looking over at them. Marik balked at the death glares he was receiving.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Pissed them off apparently." Seth said. They turned back before skating over to them, Ryou, helping Jou along.

"Well, this night just turned into a bust." Yugi sighed placing his arms on the edge and his head on them.

"What?" Akeifa asked.

"Unless Marik agrees to do bottom as well as top, we can't go home with you." Ryou said in a huff.

"I don't do bottom." Marik said bluntly.

"Then you need to find someone else to get laid with tonight, because it's not happening with us." Malik sighed.

"I'll call Carl." Jou said taking out his phone.

"I'll see if Jimmy still wants to hook up." Ryou said pulling out his phone.

"Yugi?" Malik asked looking at him.

"Actually I was thinking about Marcus." Yugi said grinning.

"Then I'll call up Dimitri." Malik said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on for a second while we converse with our friend." Seth said grabbing Marik and dragging off a small distance.

"Yeah, we'll get him to change his mind and morals." Akeifa said joining Seth.

"You have five minutes." Yugi said looking down at his watch.

"What kind of College students are you?" Atem asked rhetorically before making his way back to the group.

"See, Malik, persuasion always works under the right circumstances." Ryou said to him.

"I love you guys." Malik said hugging them in a group hug.

"Just one night." Atem said.

"Yeah, but if I like it, it'll definitely be more than one night." Marik argued back.

"Well, if you like it, then you won't have any problems being on bottom again now would you?" Seth asked.

"No, I won't do it." Marik said stubbornly.

"Okay." Atem said nodding to the others before plowing his fist into Marik's gut.

"I've changed my mind, I'd love to be on bottom." Marik said in a hoarse voice.

"Good boy." Atem said patting his head and turning around to find them gone.

"Where'd they go?" Seth asked.

"How long has it been?" Akeifa asked.

"I don't know." Atem said taking off his skates.

"We didn't even get a chance to skate." Marik complained.

"Do you want to get laid or do you want to skate?" Akeifa asked.

"Get laid." Marik said.

"Okay then, get those skates off and let's go." Atem said grabbing his shoes and hastily putting them on.

"And now it's been eight minutes." Yugi said leaning against the wall outside the rink.

"If they haven't made a decision by ten, we take off, deal?" Malik asked.

"Deal." They all agreed.

"I mean it's not like we have all night." Ryou said tapping his foot impatiently.

"Actually we do, considering we've been locked out of the dorms for sure by now." Jou said. The others threw him a look.

"So, what time is it now?" Jou asked.

"Still eight, oh wait, now it's nine." Yugi said glancing at his watch.

"What's taking them?" Malik asked.

"Do you think they've noticed we're gone yet?" Ryou asked as the four Rock stars came running out of the rink.

"Yeah, I think they noticed." Yugi said smirking.

"So what's the verdict?" Jou asked. They spun around.

"I've been brought to my senses and changed my mind." Marik said. Malik took three long strides towards him, grabbed the front of his jacket and yanked him forwards.

"Prove it." he whispered before kissing him in a very controlling way. When he pulled away, he nodded to the others, who cheered on the inside, but were cool and collected on the outside.

"So where are you lovely looking men staying?" Yugi asked with arms crossed over his chest.

"Why not take us back to your places?" Atem countered.

"The dorm doesn't allow sex to happen within its walls. Besides they closed and locked the doors oh about…three…four hours ago?" Ryou asked the others frowning.

"You don't know?" Akeifa asked.

"We don't spend much time there." Jou said suggestively.

"I'll call, Charlie." Marik sighed whipping out his phone.

[Time skip]

"Thanks for all the tips, Charlie!" the ukes said waving to the driver.

"Yes, Charlie, thanks for all the tips." The semes ground out.

"Anything else I can help with, just call." Charlie said grinning back at them completely unfazed by their grumpy attitudes.

"You're horrible." Marik exclaimed.

"And you're losing your prey." Charlie said pointing behind them.

"What?" they all asked turning to see some guys hitting on them.

"Hey, get away from them!" Marik shouted grabbing Malik. The others grabbed their respective partner and led them inside.

"So, how many partners have you had so far?" Atem asked Yugi leading him to the elevator.

"Uh, five." Yugi said.

"That little? But you're so adorable." Atem said making the other three gasp.

"I was wrong, this isn't going to work." Yugi said shaking his head and turning to leave. Atem grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, it wasn't my intention." Atem said smoothly guiding him backwards into the elevator.

"Let's get something straight, I'm not: cute, little, or so adorable you just want to eat me up. Got it?" Yugi asked pointing his finger in Atem's face.

"Message received." Atem said nodding.

"Good." Yugi said turning his head away. Atem just smirked and watched the floor numbers until theirs came up.

Atem led him out and down the hallway into a suite. It was nice in Yugi's eyes, a big king sized bed with black sheets and covers was in the middle of the room, a white carpet was a great contrast with the bed, and it had red velvet curtains hanging from the windows. Yugi didn't see anything else as he was lifted from behind and thrown into the middle of the bed.

"Not a time waster I see." Yugi said as Atem climbed over him.

"Question, how do you like it?" Atem asked.

"Bottom, but I can do top too." Yugi answered.

"Then we won't have a problem, because I do top, but will do bottom too if I have to." Atem said leaning down to kiss that smooth pale neck.

"Is that so?" Yugi asked.

"Mmmm." Atem responded.

"So you don't mind if you're ridden?" Yugi asked.

"No." Atem responded against his skin.

"Hmm, how old are you really? I mean all the magazines I read about you could have been lying when they said you were 25." Yugi rambled on.

"You read magazines on me?" Atem asked pulling away to look down at him.

"All the time." Yugi said grinning before realizing that that sounded kind of stalkerish.

"I'm only 22, Yugi. We never told the press our ages. Wanted to keep a little bit of privacy, you know?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Yugi said nodding.

"Anymore questions? Or can we continue with what we're doing?" Atem asked.

"Oh yes, I have lots! Like what-"

He was silenced by Atem placing his lips over his. He pulled away placing a finger over Yugi's lips, who just blinked cutely up at him. He placed his lips back at his neck trying to continue without any interruptions this time.

"-kind of gel do you put in your hair, or does it stand up naturally like that?" Yugi finished.

"You're quite the little chatterbox aren't you?" Atem asked mentally slamming his head against a wall.

"No, simply curious." Yugi said shaking his head.

"Well, be a little less curious."

"Why? Don't you want to get to know me?" Yugi asked slipping his jacket of his shoulders.

"I can think of plenty of ways to get to know someone besides just talking." Atem said huskily.

"Why don't you show me some of these ways?" Yugi asked.

"I'm trying, but you keep running that mouth of yours."

"Then shut me up." Yugi said slipping his hands up under Atem's shirt and pinching a nipple. Atem let out a possessive growl, grinding his hips down into Yugi's before covering his lips with his own.

Teeth gnashed, tongues battled, and lips were bruised. Yugi was trying to work Atem's shirt off but the man above him refused to relinquish his position of kissing him, even for a second. Getting frustrated, Yugi wrapped his legs around Atem's waist and flipped them.

_WHUMP!_

"What the-?" Atem asked pulling away.

"Finally." Yugi said pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it across the room.

"Satisfied?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"Very."

"Good."

_WHUMP!_

"Don't do that again." Atem said.

"Be cooperative and I won't have to."

"I'm not a very cooperative person."

"You'll learn to be." Yugi said dragging back down into another kiss or trying to.

Atem diverted from his mouth at the last second and kissed along his jaw line, unbuttoning his shirt ever so slowly. He ran his hands up and down Yugi's soft pale smooth stomach. Yugi's breath came in short gasps.

"Oh my, are we sensitive?" Atem teased working his way down his neck leaving a mark here or there along the way.

He worked his way down towards Yugi's chest, breath ghosting over his collarbones. Yugi whined in a needy way. Atem had no sympathy it seemed as he merely chuckled and continued his slow trail to one nipple that was as hard as s rock. Feeling the other with his hand, it found it to be the same. He flicked one and Yugi arched up with high moan.

"We are very sensitive." He chuckled.

He blew over them gently making Yugi shiver with anticipation, as Atem worked his way down to his belly button, and dipped his tongue into the small indentation. Yugi tangled his hands into Atem's hair and pulled on the strands slightly. He grunted, but didn't comment more than that.

He undid Yugi's belt and pants, sliding them off his body, along with his boxers. He was surprised at the length before him, it had to be at least six inches long, only four shorter than himself.

"It's longer than you expected, isn't it?" Yugi asked him.

"Yes, it is." Atem said nodding, before taking him into his mouth, making Yugi gasp and grasp at the covers. Moaning and groaning to the high heavens. Atem wouldn't be surprised if the whole floor could hear him. Yugi bucked his hips up when he gave a particularly hard suck. Atem grunted, and held his hips down so he wouldn't do it again. Yugi released into his mouth shortly after. Atem let him slip out of his mouth, and grasped him with his hand, trying to get his boner back up.

"I was right." Yugi huffed.

"What?"

"You have a very talented tongue."

_WHUMP!_

"What did I tell you about this?" Atem asked.

"You'll be on bottom if you have to be." Yugi replied cheekily as he undid Atem's pants quicker than had had undone his. Whipping them off he discovered him not to be wearing anything underneath them. He stared at Atem's length; oh he was definitely going to be walking funny tomorrow. he grabbed some lotion off the bedside table and lathered him up, eliciting deep moans from the Rock star. Once Yugi was satisfied with how slippery he now was he sat on his length, and slid him in to the hilt, and then paused waiting for his body to adjust to the intrusion.

"You know, I would've prepped you."

"Oh, trust me, I'm no virgin, that you definitely can account for. I am no virgin." Yugi said shaking his head.

"You're still super tight though."

"Yeah, I know." Yugi said smirking down at him before he started to move up and down. He had only moved up and down three times before their positions were flipped, _again_.

"Maybe I wanted to be on top." Yugi complained.

"Too bad." Atem said keeping up with the pace that Yugi had set before slowly picking it up. Before Yugi knew it he was being pounded into like a jackhammer, Atem's hand in between them pumping his length in time with his thrusts. Long before he was ready for it, he came all over his and Atem's stomach and chests. Atem collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, before raising himself up moments later.

"Wanna go again?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you even have to ask." Yugi said dragging him down into a kiss.

[Time skip]

Yugi moaned lightly as the sun hit him full in the face. He couldn't believe he had actually agreed to going six times last night. His back was sore, and looking at the clock he realized he had only two hours before his first class. Note to self, never get concert tickets for a Sunday night. Reaching over, he came across a piece of paper. Sitting up he grabbed it and read what was written on it.

_Damn, you sleep more deeply than Marik and Seth combined. You barely even twitched when I slapped your ass trying to arouse you. Anyway, I went up to the roof to watch the sunrise. If you wake up before I get back, order room service and we'll eat breakfast together. If you want to stick around that is. If not, then perhaps you'll like to join me on our summer tour? I could use your company in more ways than one, plus I would like to get to know you better, through talk. Your choice either way._

_Love, an Egyptian_

"Aww, ain't that the sweetest thing ever?" Yugi cooed. He looked around for a pen to use, before responding.

**_Sorry Rock star, but I can't in either case. Breakfast sounds yummy, but I have class in two hours and campus is a couple of miles away. And I have a summer internship with Mikey's Magazine. Really hard to get that, so I'm not giving it up, for _****_anything_****_. I had a great night last night, so next time you're in Domino look me up. I go to the local College. Just ask for the KOG and you'll find me in no time. Thank you for the offers though._**

**_Yugi_**

He quickly climbed out of bed, took a five minute shower, threw on his clothes, and walked confidently out of the room. He ran straight into Ryou, and they both fell to the ground in a heap of limbs. Once they had untangled, and stood back up they checked each other out.

"You got a visible love bite there." Ryou said.

"Oh, he left more than one on my body." Yugi said.

"Let's find Malik and Jou." Ryou suggested but not before he noticed the large red mark on his own neck.

"Actually I already found Jou, but I need help getting him out." Malik said quietly from behind them. They walked down to where he was, and saw Jou was wrapped up in Seth's embrace, his _naked_ embrace. 'Help' Jou mouthed at them.

Slowly and carefully, Yugi and Ryou lifted and arm and leg so Jou could get free. Then Malik grabbed a couple of pillows from the ground and put them where Jou had been. Yugi and Ryou lowered the limbs, but Seth didn't even stir. Sighing in relief Jou threw on his clothes, and they all left.

"Think we'll ever see them again?" Jou asked.

"Maybe, if they're ever back in town." Yugi said shrugging.

"So, we're never seeing them again." Ryou summed up.

"No, probably not." Malik said patting his back.

"Which is a shame, because they make good bed partners." Yugi sighed as they all stepped into the elevator and descended back down into their normal lives of College hell.

Atem came back to his room, and opened the door to find the room empty. He sighed, a little disappointed that he hadn't stuck around. Walking over to the bed, he saw that something had been added to his note. Atem smirked when he had finished reading it.

"Well, then I suppose we're just going to have to do something about that, now aren't we?" he asked the empty room crumpling up the paper in his fist.

[Six months later]

"You have to be the most impossible person in the world!" Yugi shouted at him in the form of hello as he boarded the plane.

"What could you possibly mean?" Atem asked in mock confusion.

"I went into my intern to make friends and instead found enemies! Really!? Really? I can't believe you actually went to my boss and told him that you were offering him an exclusive back stage look into your lives for the entire summer. However, this offer only stood if Yugi Mutou did all the articles, if not, then I guess you could just find another magazine to do it. You're horrible!" Yugi shouted at him clearly upset.

"Well, I'm sure there is some way I can make this up to you." Atem said getting up and moving close to him.

"No, no seduction tricks are going to work this time mister Rock star. You can't seduce your way out of everything." Yugi said backing up into the Captain's door.

"You can when your partner is so sensitive." Atem said back placing his hands on his hips and pulling him closer.

"You're horrible." Yugi repeated as Atem leaned down to kiss him.

"It's just one of my many traits that you'll grow to love, I'm sure of it." he whispered back kissing him oh so passionately. It was just the beginning of the rest of their lives together. The Rock star and the Journalist.

**This was a requested present from vampygurl402. I'm not sure if I'll ever do something like this again, because it kind of made me feel like the middle...woman. Still, review and tell me what you think. Midnight ;p**


End file.
